Brambleclaw goes to the doctor's
by bristlefur
Summary: Brambleclaw goes to the doctor's and he hates it! will Squirrelflight get him to go there? this is my first fanfiction and I sincerely hope you like it! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Brambleclaw goes to the

Doctor's

Brambleclaw: I don't want to die!

Squirrelflight: _Dragging him across camp_ You will go to the doctor's today!

_Squirrelflight flings him across the camp and through a barbered wire fence and Brambleclaw collides with doctor's table gets held down by barbered wire _

Doctor: now let's take a look at you

Brambleclaw: no shots right?

Doctor: _ignores question and injects shot in him _

Brambleclaw: _faints _

Doctor: that should make this easier

_Doctor continues with prying open Brambleclaw's mouth and pouring allergy medicine in _

Squirrelflight: _after doctor's appointment _how was your appointment? Was it good?

Brambleclaw: _leaps on squirrelflight _

Squirrelflight: I'm guessing that's a no.

That's the end of chapter one! I know it was short but the next one will be longer. Oh, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie two is up! This one will be longer than the last one and with more detail (I hope!) enjoy! **

Brambleclaw: _wakes up in warrior's den _Morning all ready?

Squirrelflight: _with a mischievous glint_ _in her eye _Brambleclaw! I have a surprise for you!

Brambleclaw: _rockets out of den and gets caught by a rope trap _Hey!

Squirrelflight: _Smirks _It's the sixth moon again! And you know what that means…

Brambleclaw: Oh no! Let me out of here!

Squirrelflight: Oh no you don't! Go to the doctor's NOW!

Brambleclaw: _muttering to self _ fine…

Squirrelflight: Ok then! Let's GO! _Drags Brambleclaw into her hot SUV. _

Brambleclaw: _gazes out the back _

Squirrelflight: _baby tone_

What's the matter sweetie cakes?

Brambleclaw: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Squirrelflight: _pulling up to doctor's office _Bye brambyclaw! I hope you have fun!

Brambleclaw: _muttering to self _Is that possible? _Out loud_ Thanks Squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight:_ puts on sunglasses_ Good 'cause I'm going to go tanning! _Drive's away leaving Brambleclaw to miserably walk up to the building. _

Brambleclaw: _In a cheery voice _Hi doc!

Doctor: hi! Sit down and let me give you your medicine.

Brambleclaw: ok, fine

Doctor: Say ah!

Brambleclaw: Ahhhhh!

Doctor: Pours medicine in

Brambleclaw: _Gags on medicine _

Doctor: uh oh!

Brambleclaw: _Rolls of table coughing _

Squirrelflight: _comes in from nowhere _Ahhhh! _Attacks doctor _what did you do to poor Brambyclaw?!

Doctor: _backs up and eventually runs away _

Squirrelflight: _baby tone _don't worry Brambyclaw, you're safe with me!

_Drags him back to the SUV and drives him back to the Thunderclan camp _

**The end of this chapter has come to us! But don't worry, the next one will be coming tomorrow or possibly today. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3! Enjoy. **

Jaypaw: father?

Brambleclaw: yes Jaypaw?

Jaypaw: mother's throwing you a party!

Brambleclaw: wow really?! Thanks! Wahoo!!!

_Dashes out into forest in search of squirrelflight. _

Brambleclaw: oh squirrelflight…

Squirrelflight: _leaps down from a tree and bags brambleclaw _hah! I got you!

Brambleclaw: noooooo!!!!

Squirrelflight: yes! You will go today!

Brambleclaw: go whe… ahhhhh!

Squirrelflight: want me to drive you again?

Brambleclaw: ah… no thanks!

Squirrelflight: ok, I will!

_In squirrelflight's SUV again _

Brambleclaw: _Sits miserably in back _

Squirrelflight: so do you like how Lionpaw wakes you up in the mornings?

Brambleclaw: No. Why?

Squirrelflight: 'cuz I send him!

Brambleclaw: WHAT? You've got to be kidding me!

Squirrelflight:_ Pull's up at doctor's office _Bye brambyclaw! I hope you have fun again!

Brambleclaw: _In a cheery voice _thanks for the ride!

Squirrelflight: welcome bramblecakes! _Drives of _

Brambleclaw: now's my chance to escape! _Runs away but gets caught by security who throws him into the building _ahhh!!

Doctor: _after brambleclaw is thrown in _hi there! Lets give you your medicine.

Brambleclaw: fine.

Doctor: _pours medicine_ _in brambleclaw's open mouth _ok that's done.

Brambleclaw: what next?

Doctor: x-ray!

Brambleclaw: _sarcastically _oh great.

Doctor: lets get started

Squirrelflight: _at thunderclan camp _you did a great job of getting brambleclaw to come to me Jaypaw!

Jaypaw: thanks.

Squirrelflight: it's time to pick him up though. Bye!

Jaypaw: bye!

_Back at the doctor's office _

Brambleclaw: are we done?

Doctor: yep.

Brambleclaw: ok. Thanks doc!

Doctor: bye!

_In parking lot _

Squirrelflight: _from her SUV _ hi bramblecakes!

Brambleclaw: hi Squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight: hop in!

Brambleclaw: _hops in _

Squirrelflight: _drives to thunderclan camp _

**The end! Hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Sorry this took so long. Oh, and if I don't have another review, I'm going to make you wait longer! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Anyways, enjoy! **

Brambleclaw: good morning morning!

Squirrelflight: AHEM!

Brambleclaw: oh yeah, good morning squirrelflight!

Lionpaw: good morning both of you! Anyways, I got you a pastry father!

Brambleclaw: wow thanks! _Takes a bite _this is good! _Groggily_ Tuesday… is applesauce… day! _Faints _

Squirrelflight: good job Lionpaw for putting poppy seeds in it!

Lionpaw: thanks!

Squirrelflight: well, got to go. Thanks again! _Drags brambleclaw into her SUV again. _

Brambleclaw: _wakes up _what happened?

Jaypaw: oh, you got knocked out by a pastry.

Hollypaw: yeah! Everyone at the camp is talking about it!

Squirrelflight: were did you two come from?

Lionpaw: we snuck in the back!

Squirrelflight: how?

Jaypaw: we paid brankenfur to launch us up!

Brambleclaw: are we there yet?

Squirrelflight: actually, we are!

Brambleclaw: WAHHHH!

Lionpaw: don't worry father, we made real breakfast for you when you come home!

Bramblclaw: thanks. Well I guess I'll be going.

All but brambleclaw: bye!

Brambleclaw: hi doc!

Doctor: hi! You know, next time will be your last appointment for a long time.

Brambleclaw: _tries to hide excitement _Oh. Okay!

Doctor: anyways, let me give you your medicine.

Brambleclaw: ok.

Doctor: here you go!

Brambleclaw _drinks medicine _yuck!

_2 hours later _

Doctor: well bye!

Brambleclaw: bye!

Lionpaw: hey father! Guess what? I'm driving you home!

Brambleclaw: you need your license first!

Lionpaw: phhh! Parents.

Brambleclaw: I HEARD THAT!

Lionpaw: alright! Hop in!

Brambleclaw: fine.

_At thunderclan camp because I don't even wanna tell you how Lionpaw drove _

Brambleclaw: Alright! I'm ready for my breakfast! Oh, and Lionpaw, your paying for that car crash.

Lionpaw: how was I supposed to know there was an old lady in front of me?!

Brambleclaw: THAT OLD LADY WAS SQUIRRELFLIGHT!

Lionpaw: oh.

Squirrelflight: WHO"S AN OLD LADY?

Lionpaw: gotta go! Bye! _Dashes out of camp with Squirrelflight at his heels _

Brambleclaw: anyway, where's my breakfast?

Jaypaw: yeah… well see about that…

Hollypaw: BUUURRRPPPP!!!!

Brambleclaw!!!!!!!!!

Jaypaw and hollypaw: _take off out of camp _

Brambleclaw: _chase after them _

**The end! This one you have to admit it was hilarious! **

**Brambleclaw: EXCUUUUSE ME?! **

**Me: uh oh **

**Brambleclaw: YOU PUT BUBBLEGUM ON MY SEAT? **

**Me: SO WHAT??????!!!!! **

**Hollypaw: HEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Us: look at hollypaw sheepishly **

**Hollypaw: It is ten o clock and I am supposed to be asleep! **

**Me: well see you guys next chapter! Right I'm going to have to deal with hollypaw. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! I told you that I would update as soon as I get another review! Anyways, this chapter will have no play format, and no main characters. Enjoy! **

A large, dark tabby tom with powerful shoulders padded across the dark forest he called home. A pale gray tom raced frantically across the grounds toward him. "Brambleclaw, what do I do? I woke up here and," he was cut off as the tabby screamed in rage. "SILENCE!" screeched the tabby. The pale gray tom looked hurt. "Brambleclaw?" The massive cat shook his head. "I am Tigerstar, former leader of ShadowClan. Surely you have heard of me?" The pale gray cat's eyes widened in fear. "Tigerstar?!" "Yes Ashfur. Now, will you do me a little favor?" Ashfur gazed in fear at Tigerstar.

"I… guess so. Just don't hurt my Clan!" The massive Tabby grinned devilishly. "Good. I need you to kill Brambleclaw for me." Ashfur narrowed his eyes, all fear forgotten. "No. I won't do it." Tigerstar's tail swished in anger. "Then watch the destruction of ThunderClan!" Ashfur widened his eyes again. "No!... Okay, I'll help you." He meowed reluctantly. Tigerstar's eyes flickered. "Good. We attack tonight."

**Mwhahahahahahaha! CLIFFIE! Well, not really, but I'll bet you're wondering what happens next. Even I am! See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is now in session! Sorry this took forever and a day. In this chapter Ashfur will be a lot more stupid. Enjoy! **

Brambleclaw: good morning world! Cough and Squirrelflight cough.

Squirrelflight: _glares at Brambleclaw_

Brambleclaw: eh…..

Someone walking in: Hi!

Brambleclaw: who are you?

Me: I'm Bristlefur!

Brambleclaw: Are you from Paris or something? Cause, you sure sound like it. Or maybe from a France restaurant? Ha ha!

Bristlefur: _punches Brambleclaw _

Brambleclaw: OUCH! HOW COULD YOU??!!

Bristlefur: Cause, I'm the Auther! I could make you die!

Squirrelflight: Cool! Can you do it him now?

Brambleclaw: Squirrelflight!

Ashfur: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Brambleclaw: what's up with the evil laugh?

Bristlefur: Last night he plotted to kill you.

Ashfur: yes I did! _Pounces on Brambleclaw and nearly kills him but breaks his tooth biting down and missing _AHHHH! MY TOOTH!

Bristlefur: _whacks on the back of his head and Ashfur faints. _

Brambleclaw: are you a simese?

Bristlefur: no, but I'm a Bengal who's learned Kung fu.

Squirrelflight: what's that?

_Tigerstar comes in _

Tigerstar: NO ASHFUR YOU FAILED!

Ashfur: _awake _yes I did and I'm proud of it!

Bristlefur: HI YA! _Smacks Tigerstar on the head _

Tigerstar: are you simese?

Jaypaw: are you simese?

Hollypaw: are you simese?

Lionpaw: are you simese?

Bristlefur: are you Siamese?

All: no 

Bristlefur: THAT'S MY AWNSER!

Tigerstar: oh then let's fight!

Bristlefur: BRING IT GRAMPS!

**Yay I'm part of the story! And I'm the hero! COWER BEFORE ME TIGERSTAR!!!!!!!! Anyway I'll be going for now. R&R! read and review! (Pwease?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's here! The new chapter! Tigerstar will perish in bloodclan! And a little guest appearance will make place… MWAHAHA! Oh, and Fanned Chocolate struck again!**

_Bristlefur and Tigerstar__are fighting like they mean it! _

Brambleclaw: GO BRISTLEFUR GO!

Squirrelflight: GO TIGERSTAR GO!

Brambleclaw: how much do you want to bet?

Bristlefur and Tigerstar: _Are in a tornado (literally) of teeth and claws _

Tigerstar: THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!

Bristlefur: OH YEAH? (sings) I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE BEST FRIENDS LIKE FRIENDS SHOULD BE!!!!

Tigerstar: NO!!! RETREAT! RETREAT! THE CURSED SONG OF BARNEY! AHHHHH!!!!!! _Runs away _

Brambleclaw: you owe me squirrelflight.

Fanned chocolate: I flamed you for no reason HAHA!

Everyone in camp: RRROOOAAAARRRR!

Fanned chocolate: _screams like a girl and runs away _

Squirrelflight: Brambleclaw, I guess tomorrow is the day you go to the doctors. FOR THE LAST TIME!

Brambleclaw: _tries to hide excitement but fails miserably _

Bristlefur: I guess I'll be departing to star in Spiderman 4.

Brambleclaw: WHAT? YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT!

_To late, bristlefur departs _

**Poor brambly… oh well it's not my concern. **_**A scream is heard in thee distance **_**but that is. See you next chapter! THE EPILOUGE! YAY! **


	8. Epilouge

**The Epilogue! Brambleclaw goes to the doctor's for the last time! Enjoy! Cough except fanned chocolate cough. **

Brambleclaw: YAAAWWWWNNNN!!!

Squirrrelflight: Wake up you little

Jaypaw: OH…. I'm telling squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight: NO PLEASE NO!

Jaypaw: _takes a side-step towards firestar's den _

Squirrelflight: I'M BEGGING YOU!

Jaypaw: fine.

Brambleclaw: What's this about Squirrelflight?

Squirrelflight: Your last doctors appointment!

Brambleclaw: _is as excited as a kit on apprentice day _OH BOY REALLY!?

Squirrelflight: yep.

Brambleclaw: THEN LET'S GO!

Graystripe: where? Can I go mommy?

Whoever Graystripe's mom is: No. you have to stay here.

Graystripe: WAH!

Squirrelflight: _at doctor's office _by Bramblecakes!

Brambleclaw: By!

Doctor: … um… I'm running out of greetings.

Brambleclaw: That's okay.

Doctor: Now take your medicine.

Brambleclaw: Make me.

Doctor: TAKE YOUR MEDICINE YOU **a/n this part contains mild violence and should not be read by people under 70. Thank you. **

Brambleclaw: MAKE ME!

Doctor: YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE YOU?

_After a series of kicks and punches _

Brambleclaw: FINE! I WILL YOU LITTLE

Doctor: good.

Squirrelflight: _after appointment _let's have a celebration!

Brambleclaw: Okay!

_All Thunderclan cats party till' the break of dawn- when they still party! _

**Aw… such a happy ending. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside. R&R! oh, and check out my other story, Ask Graystripe, and my soon to come story, Legend of the Lightning.**


End file.
